Creation of the Human magic Railroad
by thomas-2102
Summary: This is a story about the creation of a Human version of the world of Thomas The Tank Engine and the Magic Railroad. The character I am using for Lady is based off of Trainmaster1997's version of her from DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

Creation of the Human Magic Railroad Chapter 1 Narrator: In a town called Strasburg, Pennsylvania, in the Summer of 1861, a 24 year old man named Harry Stone was sitting in his house reading a railroad magazine. He was looking at how the railroads were changing the country and how the civil War was going on at a much faster pace because of the trains. He loved trains. He dreamed he would one day have his own railroad and run lots of steam locomotives on it. He wanted to feel the rush of steam go through his veins all through his life. Harry Stone also wanted to one day have his own daughter who would love trains just as much as he did. Harry: I wonder when the railroads will revolutionize the Country? Narrator: Just then, his wife, Maria Stone came in. Maria: You look very intent on that magazine dear, what are you reading? Harry: Oh, I was just reading about the railroads. They say that they are becoming much more popular now. Oh, look. It says that the Pennsylvania Railroad has just double-tracked this place around Altoona called Horseshoe Curve, because of the demand of traffic, and have bought 30 new locomotives to cope with their demand of traffic. Maria: Wow, that is something. Harry: Yes, I know, I am sure that some day railroads will be the most popular mode of transportation in America. Maria: I am sure it will. Now dear, you have to go to bed now, you have to get up bright and early to go to work at the factory tomorrow. Harry: Yes Dear, I will.(to himself):But if only I really could have a steam engine and have a daughter that I could drive it all around with. Narrator: harry went to bed thinking this would never happen, but little did he know that his fantasy dream was about to be realized. Creation of the Human Magic Railroad Chapter 1 Narrator: In a town called Strasburg, Pennsylvania, in the Summer of 1861, a 24 year old man named Harry Stone was sitting in his house reading a railroad magazine. He was looking at how the railroads were changing the country and how the civil War was going on at a much faster pace because of the trains. He loved trains. He dreamed he would one day have his own railroad and run lots of steam locomotives on it. He wanted to feel the rush of steam go through his veins all through his life. Harry Stone also wanted to one day have his own daughter who would love trains just as much as he did. Harry: I wonder when the railroads will revolutionize the Country? Narrator: Just then, his wife, Maria Stone came in. Maria: You look very intent on that magazine dear, what are you reading? Harry: Oh, I was just reading about the railroads. They say that they are becoming much more popular now. Oh, look. It says that the Pennsylvania Railroad has just double-tracked this place around Altoona called Horseshoe Curve, because of the demand of traffic, and have bought 30 new locomotives to cope with their demand of traffic. Maria: Wow, that is something. Harry: Yes, I know, I am sure that some day railroads will be the most popular mode of transportation in America. Maria: I am sure it will. Now dear, you have to go to bed now, you have to get up bright and early to go to work at the factory tomorrow. Harry: Yes Dear, I will.(to himself):But if only I really could have a steam engine and have a daughter that I could drive it all around with. Narrator: harry went to bed thinking this would never happen, but little did he know that his fantasy dream was about to be realized. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Narrator: The next day, Harry got up and out of bed, got dressed, and went to his job at the factory. His factories job was to make rails for the railroads that needed more of them for either new track, or to replace old rails that had worn out. Harry's job was to see how much metal they needed for the orders and to make sure all of the products were being made properly. He did not mind his job, but it was kind of a drewry atmosphere in a steelworks. Harry:(To himself) I wish I had taken a job somewhere else. Narrator: Suddenly, he looked down from his office, and saw a girl, who looked much too young and scrawny being yelled at by a burly worker who did not look friendly. She looked at the point of tears. Harry then noticed that she was holding a chain that looked like it was attached to something far below it, and then he saw other workmen with chains all around the girl and they were yelling at her too. He decided to go down to investigate. Harry: Excuse me, but what is going on over here? Workman 1: this girl won't pull hard enough for us to pull the rails up from the molds! Harry: (looking at the girl, who was crying uncontrollably) She is hardly 15 years old! There is no way she is strong enough to do a job like this! Just look at her! Narrator: The men look at her agree with him and find some one else to do the job. Meanwhile, Harry tries to talk to the girl. Harry: Excuse me miss, but what are you doing in a place like this. (he then noticed that the girl was wearing raggedy clothes, had messed up hair, and was filthy dirty. She had long, Blonde hair, was about 4'7", and was about 90 lbs. She seemed to have the most beautiful Golden eyes you have ever seen.) Girl: My name is Polly Gladstone, and I work here because I have no other alternative. You see, my Father died in a train accident, and the bank took away my house because I could not pay the bills for the house. I wandered all over looking for work until I found some foster parents who would take me in, but they have treated me very badly and I am very miserable in their hands, so I went to find a job to get money to buy the things I want in life. I went searching until I found this steelworks, and I thought this could mark a new beginning for me, but this is terrible work here and very little pay, and the workmen here are very harsh and rude to me. Harry: What about you're mother, couldn't she take care of you? Polly: My mother mysteriously disappeared just a few months ago and I do not know what happened to her. I loved her so much, I don't know why she left. Narrator: Harry felt bad for Polly, he wanted to help her, so he said to her that if she needed a helping hand or a friend or anything, just come to him. That night, after he went home, he told his wife all about Polly and about her miserable life at the steelworks and how he needed to help her. Maria: Oh, my dear! How awful! Harry: I know, but I am sure she will be all right. (To himself) I wish she was my daughter. Narrator: But little did he know was that in the end that was about to come true! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Narrator: When Harry got home, he told Maria about Polly.

Maria: Oh, Dear! We have got to do something about her!

Harry: I know, but I just don't know what.

Maria: Well, we had better have dinner soon, or it will get cold.

Harry: Yes, Dear.

Narrator: But While Harry ate, he couldn't help but think of poor Polly and her situation at the steelworks. Later that however, he had a strange dream.

Harry (In the dream): Now just open the throttle.

Polly: Ok. (sound of hissing and puffing and a screeching whistle is heard.

Maria: Harry, Harry, Harry wake up.

Narrator: Harry wakes up from his dream to find Maria staring over him looking concerned.

Harry: Oh, I was just dreaming, that is all.

Maria: Yes, but you almost woke up late for work.

Harry: Oh, Dear, I must be off.

Narrator: When Harry got to the steelworks, he saw to his dismay that Polly was working near the molten metal going into the molds, and that she was in Danger of being burned by flying embers.

Harry: Hey, what is Polly doing over here? Can't you see that this is way too dangerous for someone of her age range to be doing?

Workman: Why, everyone else is busy, and she is the only one who is small enough to fit in that small space over there.

Harry: She is way to young, unfit, and not used to doing things like that, get her out of there!

Narrator: So the workmen did, and Harry began to talk to Polly again.

Harry: Why did you go along with something like that?

Polly: Because they forced me to do it. They think that I am more expendable than them. They do not care if anything happens to me.

Harry: Well, listen, I will try and help you in any way that I can help you.

Narrator: Then Harry went to his office, where he started filling out his paperwork. Sometime later, he heard a scream. He went to investigate, and he found Polly trying to push a flatcar of rails to the outside of the factory, where they would be loaded onto trains and carried away. But the workmen were pushing her, making her go faster, and they didn't think that she was doing the job good enough. Then they started beating her on the back to try to make her go faster. Harry came down to stop them.

Harry: Stop, can't you see that you are hurting her, she is barely capable of doing this as well as she is. Find another job for her.

Workman: Will, you stop telling us what we can or cannot do with this girl, she is not can't you see that you are hurting her, she is barely capable of doing this as well as she is. Find another job for her.

Workman: Will, you stop telling us what we can or cannot do with this girl, she is not our property, she belongs to the boss. We can do whatever we want with her. Now go back to you're office!

Narrator: Harry went back to his office very upset and disgusted, and wanting even more to help Polly. That night, he was going through his bookshelfs looking for something to read to get his mind off of her for a bit. He was going through a part of a shelf that was not touched in a long time, when he came across a book that was titled "Magical Powers unleashed". He was interested in this book. He started to look through it and studied it page by page. In the book he saw all of these different magical curses and powers and spells. He was very curious about this and began to study how to do them. Just then Maria came up and saw him looking in the book, and asked,

Maria: What are you reading?

Harry: I just found this old book about magic and how to use it.

Maria: How silly, magic doesn't exist, it is only a myth.

Narrator: But Harry was not so sure, he wanted to test some of these spellsout for himself to see if they were true. So he started looking for a simple one in the book.

Harry: Let's see, here is one that says, "To levitate an object, you close your eyes, say these sayings aloud, and hold out your hands to simulate lifting the object.

Narrator: So Harry did as the book said on a book that was lying on the floor, and when he opened his eyes after he did everything, he was amazed to find that the book was floating in the air.

Harry: Wow, this is amazing, I must try another spell!

Narrator: So harry looked at another one which taught how to light a fire.

Harry: To do this it says draw these symbols around what you want to light, and say the blessing, and it will happen.

Narrator: So he did it to a candle, and the candle lit.

Narrator: Then Harry thought to himself

Harry: I will just do one more spell and then go to bed.

Narrator: So he looked in the book for one more spell, and found one for writing through So he looked in the book for one more spell, and found one for writing through you're mind.

Harry: I just write the symbolic lettering for the magic, say my blessings, and say in my mind what I want to write.

Narrator: But what he did not know was that Maria was looking in the door at him, and as he did it she burst into the room screaming

Maria: What are you doing!?

Harry: Honey, Look, the magic spells in this old book really work.

Maria: Oh My God, this is amazing!

Harry: Yes, I know!

Maria, maybe we can do something with this.

Harry: Maybe.

Maria: Well, Good Night dear, I need you to go to sleep now, you have got a busy day ahead of you in the morning.

Narrator: So Harry went to bed that night dwelling about his miraculous discovery. Then , he thought of something else, he thought that maybe he could use this magic to help Polly. And within the days to come, it would really come true.


End file.
